


final bloom

by elphabun



Series: a poem a day keeps the doctor away [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: Luna's last moments





	final bloom

**Author's Note:**

> this got weird and sad

your healing hands fail you for the first time

the most important time

why is it that you can heal only others

but never yourself?

 

you look into the face of a man who was

and see the darkness pool beyond his eyes

he too cannot be healed

cannot be freed from the

ever-turning cycle of the stars and the dark and

the gods

 

sylleblossoms fall around you and

your mother’s sweet perfume fills the air

you sink into the waves and say

goodbye


End file.
